


you don't know my heart (you're too much)

by wonhae



Series: hush now, my angel [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhae/pseuds/wonhae
Summary: junhui kissed everyone. except jeonghan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 04\. our distance and that person

it all started during their first day of fanmeeting. performance team lost in a game where they had extreme disadvantages – which shouldn’t be blamed for anyway since they all did it for fun. junhui picked a paper for his own punishment and it was rather surprising that he picked the one written by seungcheol; _kiss the person who stands next to you_. the chinese man couldn’t help but feeling thrilled – he’s known as the one who always liked and initiated subtle skinships with every member, but kissing was something he hadn’t gotten used to do since seventeen tv.

he looked around, noticed a bit later that wonwoo subtly stepped backwards to avoid his best friend’s kiss, while at the same time seungkwan announced that he would be kissing seungcheol on the cheek – _that cheeky brat_.

junhui caught his leader’s nervous expression, since he wasn’t expecting to be the one who received the kiss, but he teased the older by playing with his own lips instead of comforting him like he would do as if he’s getting ready for the punishment – which at this point already didn’t feel like one after all. he finally landed his lips on seungcheol’s cheek under seungkwan’s cue, it was fast and junhui felt pumped up immediately.

the rest of it went by so quickly, with seokmin and (surprisingly enough) jihoon received kisses from junhui and the others as a part of the punishment. the chinese man couldn’t stop smiling to everyone even when they walked to the backstage as they prepared for the next performances. his wide shoulder almost bumped onto jeonghan, whose smile faltered little by little as he noticed the younger’s presence by his side.

_get it together, jeonghan, it’s not the best time to get jealous over fanservice._

somehow, junhui continued to be fascinated with his rediscovered habit of kissing the members. by the end of second day of fanmeeting, some staff from naver called the members to start their regular birthday v live broadcast. chan took the selfie stick and brought it to one of the unoccupied room, starting the broadcast so casually with some of his hyungs watching from the door – junhui being one of them.

the chinese man was already bouncing – figuratively – with excitement because the thought of peppering his maknae with little kisses already filled his mind, but he waited for a while until chan got distracted by the comments and that was when junhui was ready with his already puckering lips and surprised the younger. although he managed to land his lips on chan’s neck, he was still happy as he sprinted outside until he heard a faint _jun hyung you’re the best!_ coming from chan. junhui laughed almost loud enough until he met jeonghan in their dressing room, eyes fixed at his phone.

jeonghan considered himself lucky (isn’t that why he earned the nickname _luck-jeonghan_ anyway?) because the younger didn’t get to see him pouting in jealousy.

third time was the charm – or was it a curse? at this point the other members were already getting used with junhui making any possible attempts to kiss almost everyone (except jihoon because junhui knew better than to mess with the pink haired guy) so seokmin wasn’t that surprised when his hyung stayed behind him and hansol during their birthday broadcast when everyone else left voluntarily, and eventually asked if he could kiss them both.

truthfully junhui couldn’t think of anything to say to the birthday guys since he only could think of giving them affection but he managed to improvise anyway. “let’s go together forever!” he said spontaneously since it was the only thing he could think of, earning loud cheer from them, then he proceeded to kiss hansol (who was still traumatized by all the affection he had gotten in less than 24 hours) and seokmin near their eyelids. again, he giggled hard as he left the room to join the rest of members outside, throwing both fists onto air like a child who just accomplished something meaningful.

junhui was caught off guard by jeonghan who almost gave him zero reaction when he called him. the older acknowledged his presence but this time, he scooted closer to seungcheol who was discussing something with their manager, naturally paying attention to whatever they’re talking about. feeling rejected, he turned to jisoo. the purple haired guy raised his eyebrows at his dongsaeng, eventually rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand – junhui already grabbed the right one, pretending to bite it.

later that night, junhui stayed in his room while jihoon visited soonyoung next door, catching up with a japanese show he watched last night. while he didn’t understand what’s going on, their body language alone could make junhui feel entertained. he didn’t notice, however, when jeonghan came to his room – it wasn’t locked, obviously, junhui could tell by the presence of their shared room lock on the younger’s bed.

“junhui-yah.” jeonghan called, making his way to sit next to the younger, whose attention was still on the show – he raised his left eyebrow, though. “oh! what are you doing here?”

“wow, you don’t actually want me here, huh...” the older pouted, almost ready to leave junhui alone again before he could feel a pair of arms hugging his waist. acting like he hated it, jeonghan tried to release himself but failed unceremoniously because the next thing he knew, his head already landed on the younger’s chest. junhui smirked proudly, for once he won against his hyung in terms of strength. he released his arms from jeonghan’s waist, snaking up until he reached the back of his neck. “i think i know why you come here, hyung.”

“what is that? huh?”

jeonghan wasn’t (lies, he actually was) expecting junhui to actually _attack_ him with kisses all over his face. they were kind of ticklish, but jeonghan still enjoyed having the younger’s lips pressed on him. he could feel his own heart beating faster than normal, but at the same time he could hear the faint sound of junhui’s heart doing the same thing. his subconscious wanted to scream in happiness, kicking his jealousy away.

it was satisfying to know that jeonghan finally got what he deserved, after so many times junhui teased him by giving his affection to almost every members _but him_. (to be fair, junhui also tried to save them from getting the typical _stop being gross with jeonghan hyung!_ comment, especially from seungkwan.)

“i’m so happy. whose boyfriend are you, junhui?” jeonghan asked in a very tooth-rotting tone, finally facing junhui with his chest on top of him.

“jeonghannie-hyung’s, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... i'm like TT.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i know it's not beta-ed and such but i'm so excited because i spent almost seven hours in starbucks churning out ideas for like five prompts. while watching the downpour. how productive.


End file.
